A la croisée des chemins
by Aliiks
Summary: Jane a laissé Lisbon partir à DC avec Pike, et continue à travailler pour Abbott au FBI d'Austin. Il fait équipe avec Cho, qui veut tenir la promesse qu'il a faite à Lisbon, à savoir garder un œil sur l'insupportable mentaliste. Mais après 5 ans sans nouvelles, un nouvel élément va se faire recroiser les chemins de vie de Teresa Lisbon et Patrick Jane. SPOILER 622.
1. Partie 1: Le bébé

**Well well well! :)**

**Bienvenue sur _A la croisée des chemins_! A ceux qui la découvrent, j'espère que vous allez apprécier! Pour les anciens, qui la connaissent déjà, j'ai revu mon système de postage. Alors que je publiais chaque chapitre 1 par 1 précédemment, et après une remarque qui ne m'a pas laissée sans réfléchir, j'ai décidé de publier les chapitres par parties (au nombre de 7 au total)**

**Voilà**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Partie 1 : Le bébé<strong>

** ...**

**_Chapitre 1 : 5 ans._**

Cho surveillait chaque endroit où il se rendait. Il ne devait pas y avoir le moindre soupçon d'alcool. Aujourd'hui, ça faisait 5 ans que son amie Teresa les avait quittés (quasiment abandonnés en fait !) pour Marcus Pike et Washington DC. Il ne quittait pas son consultant d'une semelle, de peur de ne jamais le retrouver.

Parce que le consultant en question, Patrick Jane, le seul et l'unique, était encore amoureux de Teresa Lisbon, et la blessure de son départ était encore bien fraîche. Et Cho n'avait aucune envie de le retrouver dans le même état que 5 ans auparavant, c'est-à-dire complétement soûl, à n'en plus savoir ce qu'il disait.

Leur patron, Abbott, leur avait dit qu'il comprendrait s'ils voulaient prendre leur journée, mais ni Cho ni Jane ne le voulaient, et ils étaient donc venus au bureau sous les regards dégoulinants de pitié et de compassion de leurs collègues.

…

Son paquet ne devait absolument pas bouger… Elle se dépêchait d'atteindre l'Airstream, mais son paquet ne devait pas bouger.

Les gens la regardaient bizarrement. C'est sûr, par une si belle journée, voir une jeune femme pressée, les larmes dévalant ses joues, un paquet dans les bras, c'était plutôt étrange. Mais elle devait faire ça.

Elle trouva l'Airstream au même endroit que la dernière fois. Hésitante, elle actionna la poignée de la porte, qui, à son grand soulagement, s'ouvrit. Elle grimpa dans le camping-car et déposa son paquet au sol, en versant les dernières larmes qui lui restaient, et s'enfuit, laissant la porte ouverte.

…

Jane fronça les sourcils. Il était pourtant sûr d'avoir fermé la porte de chez lui en partant ! Non qu'il ait grand-chose de valeur, mais quand même… Qu'elle soit ouverte l'inquiétait. Il pressa le pas. Une fois à l'intérieur de son camping-car, il balaya l'espace du regard. Bon, rien n'avait bougé, c'était une bonne chose. Mais est-ce que ça pouvait être un piège ? Il parcourut à nouveau l'endroit du regard. Tiens un tas de vêtements qu'il avait oublié… Le cri que poussa le tas de vêtements quand il le toucha l'immobilisa.

-Un tas de vêtements ne crie pas, statua-t-il inutilement.

Avec précaution, il déroula chaque pull, et la couverture qui enveloppaient la source du cri. Un bébé. Une petite fille qui devait avoir à peine un an. Couverte de contusions.

Instinctivement, il vérifia sur les vêtements qu'il n'y avait pas de sang. Rien, si ce n'est un prénom sur la couverture. Mia.

…

**_Chapitre 2 : Mia_**

Il attendait des nouvelles de Mia depuis plus d'une heure maintenant. Il l'avait emmenée à l'hôpital juste après avoir découvert son prénom. Les internes ne lui avaient pas posé de questions ils s'étaient tout de suite occupés d'elle, mais la titulaire semblait plus suspicieuse. Il comprit quand il la vit le désigner à l'homme en costume cravate qui s'approcha de lui.

-Monsieur Jane ? Adam Eschling des Services Sociaux… Je suis là au sujet de Mia.

-Je m'en doute…

-Je vais devoir vous poser quelques questions désagréables, mais l'état de Mia nous inquiète beaucoup et suggère qu'elle a été battue, et ce depuis plusieurs mois.

Jane ouvrit de grands yeux effrayés.

-Monsieur Jane nous allons devoir vous contrôler afin d'être sûrs que vous n'êtes pas l'auteur de ces coups qu'a reçus Mia.

-Je sais ce que vous faites. Vous me parlez d'elle en utilisant son prénom, comme si je ne le connaissais pas. Mais c'est juste pour me faire comprendre qu'elle est un être humain et que jamais je n'aurais dû lui faire subir ça, vous voulez me faire culpabiliser pour que je vous avoue tout, afin de me retirer la garde de Mia, pour la protéger de moi.

L'assistant social tente de masquer sa surprise.

-Mais, continua Jane, je ne connais pas cette petite fille. Je n'ai pas sa garde, je ne suis pas son père. J'ai déjà perdu ma femme et ma fille, si j'avais eu une deuxième chance, si Mia était ma fille, elle serait en train de jouer dans son bain, à l'heure qu'il est. Ce n'est pas moi qui lui ai fait ça.

-D'accord. Je vais quand même demander à l'hôpital de faire des analyses ADN pour vérifier que ce que vous me dites est vrai.

L'interne arriva à cet instant.

-Monsieur Jane… Le docteur Fallin vous attend dans la chambre de Mia.

Il se leva et rejoignit la titulaire.

-Monsieur Jane, re-bonjour. Nous avons vérifié tous les os de votre fille, elle n'a rien de cassé, elle a beaucoup de chance. Nous allons pouvoir réparer les hématomes, par contre, elle en a des très vilains. Pour l'instant, on lui a fait une perfusion de sérum Phy pour nettoyer son sang, et de nutriments aussi, elle est plutôt sous nourrie et déshydratée. Le bon côté, c'est qu'elle n'a pas besoin de d'assistance respiratoire, et nous avons réussi à l'endormir sans médication.

-D'accord.

-Est-ce qu'elle a des allergies ou autres ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne la connais pas.

-Monsieur Jane soutient que Mia n'est pas sa fille, intervint l'assistant social.

-D'accord, eh bien, on va procéder à des analyses ADN, on va essayer de trouver ses parents, et on va essayer de les appeler…

Jane avait déjà demandé cela à Cho, mais il se garda bien de le dire.

…

Après sa prise de sang, Jane avait été autorisé à rester avec Mia ; les internes lui avaient installé un lit de camp. Il était minuit passé quand le Dr. Fallin revint avec les résultats d'analyses.

-Monsieur Jane, vous avez raison, Mia n'est pas votre fille – non que je doutais de votre parole, hein… Nous avons lancé un avis de recherche pour ses parents.

-D'accord, très bien.

-En attendant, racontez-moi comment vous avez trouvé cette enfant.

-Je l'ai trouvée… chez moi. Hum…elle était enveloppée dans des pulls et une couverture à son nom. Quand j'ai vu ses contusions, je me suis précipité aux urgences. C'est tout.

-D'accord. Merci.

Elle lui fit un dernier regard compatissant avant de s'en aller.

Comme s'il avait espionné la conversation, Cho appela dans les 10 secondes qui suivirent.

-Jane c'est Cho.

-Tu as trouvé ?

-J'ai trouvé 6 Mia nées entre Janvier et Mai de l'an dernier. Mia Turner, 6 janvier, Chicago.

-Trop âgée. Et pas au bon endroit.

-Mia Eckhart, 15 février, Seattle.

-Pourquoi pas…Mais peut-être un peu âgée encore.

-Mia Lennox, 17 mars, et Mia Beckett, 27 avril, New York.

-Garde la dernière.

-Mia Flemming, 3 mai, Boston, mais elle est blonde.

- Alors ce n'est pas elle.

-Mia Pike, 11 mai, Washington DC.

...

**_Chapitre 3 : Des trucs de filles_**

-…

-Jane ?

-C'est elle. C'est Mia Pike. C'est la fille de Marcus et Teresa Pike, Cho. Mia est leur fille.

-Ils sont injoignables, Jane.

-Alors il faut aller les chercher !

-On ne peut pas, ils sont introuvables. Crois-moi, je les ai cherchés, mais on ne les trouve pas.

-Cho. J'ai les services sociaux sur le dos. Ils vont reprendre Mia, et la placer dans le système. Lisbon ne voudrait pas ça pour sa fille.

-Je sais. Je vais voir si on peut la garder.

-Merci.

…

2 heures plus tard, Mia était officiellement sous la garde du FBI, pendant qu'ils recherchaient ses parents, et Abbott convoquait Cho et Jane dans son bureau.

-Agent Cho, je ne sais toujours pas si c'est une bonne idée…

-Les Pike ont disparu, patron, en laissant leur fille chez Jane. Teresa Lisbon a disparu.

Jane et Abbott pouvaient sentir la détresse dans sa voix. Le patron soupira. La jeune agent lui manquait aussi, et il comprenait son équipe.

-D'accord, d'accord. Jane je suppose que vous voulez la garder ?

Il avait Mia dans les bras et la berçait. Il hocha la tête.

-Dans votre Airstream ?

-Euh…

-Ils n'ont qu'à venir chez moi, intervint Cho.

-Si ça vous va à tous les deux, je suis d'accord. Maintenant, vous avez sûrement des courses à faire pour cette enfant…

Lit bébé, vêtements, couches, table à langer, jeux, nourriture, lait pour bébé, poussette, siège auto… Jane avait l'impression de revenir des années en arrière, ç faire les courses pour la naissance de Charlotte.

-Eh Jane… Faut qu'tu m'aides, là, j'y connais rien, moi, l'appela Cho.

Evidemment, tous les biberons et les tétines n'ont pas la même qualité…

-Va voir les sièges auto, alors. Un truc de filles et sécurisé.

Cho hocha la tête. Ça, il pourrait le faire.

…

Mia hurlait de panique dans son siège auto. Pourtant « Oncle Cho » lui en avait choisi un rose, confortable, le plus sécurisé, avec la possibilité d'y accrocher des jeux. Ni lui ni Jane ne comprenaient.

-Comment Lisbon faisait pour l'amener à la garderie, à ton avis ?

-Aucune idée.

Quand Cho arrêta la voiture, Jane sortit de la voiture et prit Mia dans ses bras en un temps record. Il al berça et la câlina pour la rassurer comme il pouvait.

Cho soupira. Mia avait le mentaliste à ses pieds. Il allait devoir se débrouiller tout seul pour décharger la voiture.

…

**_Chapitre 4 : PoPaMoTo_**

Les yeux de Lisbon. Elle avait les yeux de Lisbon. Ça le frappa alors qu'il montait le lit bébé. Un beau lit en bois, d'ailleurs. Jane promenait le bébé dans toute la maison, pour la calmer, et avec l'espoir qu'elle s'endorme. Mais Mia continuait de pleurer.

-Tout va bien, Mia, Oncle Cho et moi, on est là, petite princesse…

L'asiatique fixait la dernière barrière. Quand le lit fut entièrement monté, il lâcha le petit matelas dedans et le recouvrit d'un drap.

-Jane tu peux venir !

Dans les secondes qui suivirent, il était là.

-je ne comprends pas. Je l'ai changée, je l'ai nourrie, je la berce depuis tout à l'heure, et elle continue de pleurer. Je ne comprends pas.

-Elle était battue. Tu crois vraiment que Teresa Lisbon ferait ça ? répliqua-t-il alors que son ami couchait Mia.

-Si elle est malade…

Le haussement de sourcil l'arrêta dans son idée.

-Jamais elle ne ferait ça.

Pike allait en prendre pour son grade.

…

-11 mai ? s'écria Jane.

-Tu réalises ça maintenant ? Et fais moins de bruit, si tu la réveilles, c'est toi qui t'y colles.

Il faisait une chaleur à mourir, en ce mois d'aout, et endormir Mia avait été un calvaire semblable à celui des deux premières semaines.

-Ça fait deux mois qu'on a sa garde, donc, elle a 15 mois !

-Jane, soupira Cho, je sais, j'ai calculé tout ça, et elle a un retard de croissance. C'est pas de ta faute, ajouta-t-il en voyant les sourcils froncés de son collègue.

-Cho, tu viens de dire retard de croissance.

-C'est la faute de celui qui l'a battue.

Le mentaliste frissonna. La moindre allusion au passé de Mia lui faisait cet effet. Pourtant, depuis qu'elle était avec lui, elle s'épanouissait un peu, et babillait quand elle était contente, formant quelques syllabes : « Po » signifiait « Cho », et « Pa » « Jane », « Mo » c'était « manger » et « To » voulait dire qu'elle était fatiguée. Elle se déplaçait à quatre pattes, depuis quelques semaines, ce qui donnait un peu de fil à retordre aux deux amis.

-J'ai un signalement, lança soudain Cho.

-Où ?

-Los Angeles, mais elle n'y est plus, j'ai cherché partout. Je suis en train d'essayé de voir où ils ont bougé après, mais comme c'est la seule trace qu'on ait d'eux, ça va être difficile.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient à LA, alors qu'ils habitent Washington ?

-Me pose pas la question, j'en sais autant que toi. Tais-toi, maintenant, je cherche.

Jane se leva de son fauteuil, et alla s'allonger sur le canapé.

-Si tu dors c'est dans ta chambre.

-J'dors pas, je réfléchis.

Lisbon aurait roulé des yeux. Cho avait soupiré.

...

**_Chapitre 5 : Papa, je marche._**

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Jane soupira. Cho allait lui faire sa fête, il avait dormi sur le canapé… Il grogna en se levant, et se dirigea vers la cuisine quand un élément l'arrêta. Il se retourna vers le salon et sourit. Cho s'était endormi sur ses recherches.

…

-Allez mon trésor, il faut bouger d'ici maintenant…

-Maman, j'fatiguée…

-Je sais, Sienna, mais si on ne s'en va pas, il va nous retrouver. Lève-toi, trésor.

-J'veux voir Mia !

-Mia n'est pas là, Si.

-J'veux la voir !

Elle se mit à la hauteur de sa fille, pour qu'elle la regarde dans les yeux.

-Ecoute-moi. Mia est en sécurité. Elle va bien, j'en suis sûre. Maintenant, c'est à nous d'être en sécurité, d'accord ?

La petite fille hocha la tête.

-Alors il faut qu'on s'en aille.

Elle prit leur sac, Sienna serra son doudou contre elle d'une main, et de l'autre, elle s'accrocha à celle de sa mère.

…

Après avoir déposé une tasse de café à côté de Cho, Jane monté réveiller Mia. Qui naturellement était déjà réveillée.

-Mia ? Bonjour princesse !

-Papa ?

-Oh Mia…

-Papa !

Il ne sut résister aux bras qu'elle lui tendait, à son grand sourire de 3 dents, et à ses beaux yeux verts ; il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui, les yeux brillants. Après un câlin, il la changea et l'habilla, puis ils descendirent.

-Jane ? Oh, t'as levé Mia…

-Elle était déjà réveillée, elle jouait toute seule dans son lit.

-Merci pour le café. Tiens, j'ai son biberon.

-Elle m'a appelé Papa, ce matin.

-Quoi ?

-Elle m'a dit Papa. Deux fois.

Mia rejeta son biberon et s'écria :

-Po ! en lui tendant les bras.

-Et tu lui as répondu quoi ? questionna Cho en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras.

-Rien. Je savais pas quoi dire.

-On va devoir lui dire… Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

…

Deux semaines plus tard, Mia avait appris qui était sa maman, et savait dire Maman quand elle la reconnaissait sur une photo, mais elle refusait d'appeler Pike « Papa ».

-C'est lui qui la battait, en conclut Jane rapidement, un soir.

-Oui. Mais je ne comprends pas comment un homme comme lui pouvait faire ça.

-Il ne ferait jamais ça non plus. A moins d'être un psychopathe.

-Mia, reste avec nous, princesse, res… Jane…

-Oui ?

-Elle marche…

...

**_Chapitre 6 : Docteur Karev et Docteur Edwards_**

-Quoi ?

Jane leva brusquement la tête de l'album photo. Mia était sur ses deux pieds et partait vers la cuisine.

-Hééé, Mia, bravo, petite princesse ! Maintenant, on va devoir encore plus te surveiller !

Cho soupira devant la bêtise du blond.

-J'vais la coucher. Essaie de pas casser les ordinateurs, s'il te plaît.

-Je ne te promets rien…

…

-S'il vous plaît ! hurla la jeune femme en entrant dans les urgences de l'hôpital. J'ai besoin d'aide !

Elle avait Sienna évanouie dans ses bras. Quelques jours plus tôt, elles avaient épuisé leurs réserves financières avant d'arriver à leur but. Sienna avait tenu jusque là sans presque rien manger, les quelques bouts de pain qu'elles trouvaient lui revenaient, mais ne lui suffisaient pas. Et elle, elle était blessée à l'épaule et épuisée d'avoir tant marché.

-S'il vous plaît…, gémit-elle.

-Madame, je suis le Docteur Karev, vous me laissez voir votre fille ? Je suis pédiatre, je vais m'occuper d'elle, je vous le promets.

-Euh, je… d'accord.

Le médecin prit Sienna et la coucha sur un des lits.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il à la mère en commençant à ausculter la petite fille.

-Je… je … elle est… Sienna est… On a…

-D'accord, ça va aller, madame. Je m'occupe de Sienna, elle va aller bien, d'accord ? Racontez-moi pourquoi vous êtes dans cet état, comme si ça faisait des mois que vous n'étiez pas chez vous…

-On a fui…

-D'accord, c'est bien… Vous venez d'où ?

-Euh… je… de Washington DC…

-Ok, bipez le Docteur Edwards.

-Pour Sienna ? Vous devez l'opérez ?

-Non, Sienna va aller bien, je vais l'admettre, et on va la mettre sous perfusion. Je vais aussi demander à un médecin orthopédiste de regarder sa jambe, parce qu'elle a un angle un peu bizarre. Le Docteur Edwards va réparer votre épaule, d'accord ?

-Vous m'avez bipée, Dr. Karev ?

-Oui, je voudrais que vous regardiez cette blessure, à l'épaule de la dame.

-Venez avec moi.

-Mais Sienna…

-Regardez, lui dit le docteur Karev en perfusant Sienna, vous allez vous installez juste à côté d'elle, comme ça, vous pourrez voir ce qu'on lui fait, et Edwards pourra soigner cette blessure.

-Je… d'accord.

…

-Ce n'est que la garderie, Jane, pour qu'on puisse aller travailler.

-je sais. Je sais. Ce n'est que la garderie. Mais si Pike la retrouve et qu'on n'est pas là ?

-Il ne va pas la retrouver. Arrête d'être aussi surprotecteur, avec elle.

-C'est un bébé, elle ne peut pas se défendre toute seule !

-Mais elle est en sécurité, tu as choisi toi-même la garderie. Maintenant, cesse de t'inquiéter, on a du boulot, et peut-être une nouvelle enquête, et t'as intérêt à être super sage.

-Ok.

Ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur. Quand les portes se refermèrent, Cho soupira.

-Jane.

-Oui ?

-A moi aussi, elle va me manquer, aujourd'hui.

* * *

><p><strong>Ceci était donc la première partie! J'espère qu'elle vous a plu!<strong>

**La constitution ne change pas: I****l y aura toujours deux Livres.**

**- le premier est celui que vous lisez, en 4 parties.  
>+ la première contient 6 chapitres<br>+ la deuxième est en cours d'écriture et contient 5 chapitres, à présent  
>+ La troisième n'est pas écrite<br>+ La 4ème est déjà prête, elle contient 4 chapitres, elle sera donc un peu plus courte que les autres  
>(vous remarquerez mon illogique de la 4ème partie écrite avant la 3ème :p )<strong>

**- le second sera en 3 parties, dont je n'ai encore rien écrit :) Mais je sais très précisément ce qu'il va se passer! Et j'ai trop hâte de vous le présenter... My God, je suis aussi impatiente que certaines d'entre vous, je suis irrécupérable...**

**Smoutch**

**Aliiks**


	2. Partie 2: le monde s'écroule

**Voici donc la deuxième partie de ce premier livre, intitulée _Le monde s'écroule._ Non, la vie n'est pas rose pour tout le monde, il ne faut pas croire ça. Si Jane et Lisbon ont eu leur lot, ils ne sont pas près de se rappeler qu'il ne faut jamais rien prendre pour acquis...**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Partie 2 : Le monde s'écroule<strong>

**...**

**_Chapitre 1 : Elle est trop petite_**

Les médecins murmuraient. Elle savait qu'ils parlaient de Sienna, mais pourquoi ? Que s'était-il passé ? Le Docteur Karev s'approcha, suivi de deux autres médecins.

-Madame Pike, nous avons pratiqué des tests sur Sienna, par simple précaution, et euh… Louise Thomas est ici pour vous poser quelques questions.

-D'accord…

-Madame Pike, comment ça se passe chez vous ? Vous vivez avec le père de Sienna ? Votre mari ?

-Euh, ben… Oui… Il y a … Moi, Marcus, et Sienna.

-Quand vous vous levez le matin, vous faites quoi ?

-Je, euh… je me lave, euh… je m'habille, et après… Je vais lever Sienna, je l'aide à s'habiller… et on prend le petit-déjeuner avec Marcus.

-Elle va à la garderie ?

-Oui… Je la dépose, et Marcus ou moi, ça dépend, on va la chercher le soir. Souvent, c'est Marcus… Je travaille plus tard que lui. Et quand je rentre, souvent, elle est fatiguée, elle a pris son bain, et elle dîne.

-Elle vous raconte sa journée, parfois ?

-Oui, le matin, elle me dit ce qu'elle a fait la veille à la garderie. Jusqu'à ce que je la dépose…

-D'accord. Madame Pike, on a…

L'interne s'arrêta, et lança un regard d'appel au secours à son titulaire.

-Madame Pike…

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et lui prit la main, doucement.

-Nous avons relevé des traces d'activité sexuelle dans le corps de Sienna.

-Quoi ? Mais elle a 4 ans, elle peut pas… Elle a que 4 ans…

-Madame, Louise Thomas est là pour garder Sienna quelques jours, d'accord ?

-Mais elle peut pas, elle a 4 ans, elle est trop petite.

-Sienna va bien, elle va même très bien, compte tenu de tout ce qu'elle a vécu mais on ne peut pas vous la laisser.

-C'est ma fille… C'est sa fille… Il l'a… et j'ai rien vu. J'ai rien vu ! Ma petite, toute petite fille… Elle a 4 ans, c'est pas possible…

…

Ca faisait une semaine qu'elle refusait de manger. Elle voulait juste sa fille, la serrer dans ses bras. Juste avoir Sienna avec elle. Pour toujours.

…

L'appel les avait fait sursauter. Il était 21h, Mia était couchée depuis longtemps, et les deux hommes étant sur une enquête un peu compliquée, ils étaient épuisés. Cho avait lancé son regard de chef a Jane qui avait soupiré avant de prendre le téléphone.

-Patrick Jane…

-Monsieur Jane, je suis le Dr. Karev du Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital de Seattle.

-Oui…

-Hum, je suis avec Madame Teresa Pike. On a quelques problèmes avec elle, est-ce que vous pensez que vous pouvez venir ? Elle vous a réclamé dans son sommeil pendant 4 jours, et j'ai eu un peu de mal à vous trouver.

Mais que faisait-elle à Seattle ?!

-Monsieur Jane ?

-oui, je prends le premier avion et je suis là au plus vite.

-Merci Monsieur. Quand vous arrivez à l'hôpital faites-moi biper.

-Jane ? s'enquit Cho.

-Elle est à Seattle, à l'hôpital. J'y vais avec Mia.

-Je vous laisse pas tous seuls.

...

**_Chapitre 2 : Il est instable_**

Le lendemain à l'aube, ils étaient tous les 3 à l'accueil du Grey Sloan.

-Bonjour, on vient voir le Dr. Karev. Nous sommes là pour Teresa Pike.

-Bien sûr, je vais le biper.

Dans les cinq minutes qui suivirent, le médecin les avait rejoints.

-Monsieur Jane, merci d'être venus.

Après leur avoir serré la main, il les emmène à la chambre de Teresa.

-J'étais le médecin de Sienna, mais elle va bien, et comme je vous l'ai dit au téléphone nous avons quelques soucis avec Madame Pike. En fait, elle refuse de s'alimenter depuis que les services sociaux ont emmené Sienna.

-Excusez-moi, qui est Sienna ?

-Ben, sa fille de 4 ans…

Cho et Jane se regardent. Donc Mia avait une sœur aînée.

-Que lui est-il arrivé ?

-Elles sont arrivées en mauvaises conditions nutritives, et Madame Pike avait une blessure à l'épaule. Nous avons suturé cela, et nous avons perfusé Sienna, mais davantage de tests ont révélé la présence d'activité sexuelle.

Jane crut qu'il allait tuer quelqu'un.

-Cho… Je peux aller lui parler en premier ? Je te laisserai Mia.

L'asiatique acquiesça.

-Si tu retrouves Marcus Pike, jure-moi qu'il n'en sortira pas vainqueur.

-Fais moi confiance.

…

-Elle est là. Je vous laisse avec elle.

Jane s'avança. Elle était là, allongée, dos à la porte. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en queue de cheval. Il resta sur le côté du lit, et lui caressa l'épaule, doucement.

-Lisbon…

Au son de sa voix, elle se retourna vivement et le serra dans ses bras, laissant les larmes couler.

-Je suis là, Lisbon, je ne pars pas, tout va bien se passer. Est-ce que vous voulez me raconter ?

-Marcus… Il est… Les filles…

-Du calme, du calme…

Il se sépara d'elle, mit son visage à sa hauteur, et prit son visage dans ses mains.

-Calmez-vous il ne leur arrivera rien… Racontez-moi calmement.

-Il est instable. Il frappe les filles. Depuis, euh… Depuis que je suis enceinte de Mia… Et moi… moi…

-Vous aussi ? Lisbon… Vous aussi ?

Elle enleva sa chemise pour lui montrer les marques qu'elle avait, avant que les larmes ne se remettent à couler.

-Oh, Lisbon…

-Et Sienna… Ils m'ont enlevé Sienna… Ils croient que c'était moi. Mais c'est pas moi, Jane, c'est pas moi !

-je sais, chut, calmez-vous…

-Et Marcus… Il… Il… Jane, il a violé ma fille. Il a violé notre fille de 4 ans…

Il ne put que la serrer dans ses bras.

-Mais c'est pas sa faute, vous savez, il ne sait pas que c'est lui qui fait tout ça, il ne se rend pas compte…

-Lisbon, ça va, je suis là, je vais vous aider, d'accord ?

-Et Mia… Comment va Mia ?

-Mia va bien, vous voulez la voir ?

-Oui, je veux la voir, je veux voir Mia…

-D'accord, je vais la chercher, elle est avec Cho, dans le couloir, je reviens.

-D'accord…

Il passa la tête par la porte, indiquant d'un signe de tête à son collègue qu'il pouvait venir. Mia dans les bras, l'asiatique s'approcha. Sur le pas de la porte, les yeux de Mia s'illuminèrent, elle avait reconnu sa mère :

-Mama !

-Oh Mia, ma princesse !

A ce moment, les sourires de la mère et de la fille valaient tout l'or du monde.

…

**_Chapitre 3 : Retour et panique à Austin_**

-Elle est complètement perdue, marmonna Jane pour Cho, pendant que Teresa jouait avec Mia. Elle est morte de peur, elle veut ses filles, et elle voudrait voir Marcus.

-Pourquoi ? C'est lui qui battait les enfants.

-Et Lisbon aussi.

-Quoi ?!

-Il est schizophrène.

-T'es aussi psychiatre, maintenant ?

-C'est elle qui me l'a dit.

-J'appelle Abbott.

-Ok. Dis-lui quand même qu'elle va bien.

-Ouais.

…

L'avion. Elle rentrait à Austin en avion. Et sans Sienna.

-Je veux Sienna.

Elle s'arrêta au milieu du hall.

-Sienna ne peut pas venir avec nous, Lisbon, lui répondit Cho.

-Elle va bientôt être dans vos bras, la rassura Jane.

-Mais je veux la voir maintenant.

-Teresa. On ne peut pas la voir pour l'instant. Mais je vais tout faire pour qu'elle nous revienne très vite, d'accord ? Pour l'instant, il faut qu'on rentre à Austin. Vous venez avec moi et Mia ?

Elle hésita, un peu perturbée par la question, mais acquiesça et reprit son chemin, s'accrochant désespérément à la veste de Jane.

-Tout va bien se passer, lui murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux.

…

Il avait fait dormir les filles pendant tout le trajet. Cho et lui en avaient profité pour organiser le retour de Lisbon. Pas encore au FBI, mais Austin l'attendait. La maison de Jane, celle qu'il avait trouvée pendant l'été, avec l'aide de Cho, l'attendait. Une nouvelle vie l'attendait. Mais elle devait être prête. Et pour l'instant, elle ne l'était pas. Tant qu'elle ne serait pas rassurée sur la nature humaine, tant qu'elle n'aurait pas ses deux filles avec elle, tant qu'elle n'aurait pas retrouvé de repères de vies, elle ne serait pas prête.

…

Il lui avait fait visiter toute la nouvelle maison. Un hall lumineux, un salon chaleureux, une salle à manger aux couleurs calmantes. 3 chambres, un bureau, deux salles de bains, toilettes séparées.

A présent, il préparait le repas, et Cho le biberon de Mia. Et elle, elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

-Allez vous reposer, Lisbon, lui dit doucement Jane.

Mais elle secoue la tête. Pas toute seule.

Il posa alors le couteau qu'il avait dans la main pour couper les tomates, s'essuya les mains dans le torchon, et se rapprocha d'elle. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux effrayés. Elle avait dit non, il n'était pas content, il allait la frapper ! Elle n'osait plus bouger. Quand il leva la main, elle se mit en boule à même le sol. Soudain, elle sentit une main douce dans ses cheveux. Et elle entendit à nouveau la voix de Jane.

-Tout va bien, Lisbon, ce n'est que moi. Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait peur. Je vais vous emmener dans votre chambre, d'accord ? Vous prenez ma main ?

Elle ne bougea pas.

-Je vais vous porter, alors.

Elle se laissa faire. Il la souleva, et la porta jusqu'à l'une des chambres de l'étage. Il la déposa délicatement sur le lit, et la recouvrit d'une couverture.

-Reposez-vous jusqu'au repas, d'accord ? Je viendrais vous chercher.

Il dépose un nouveau baiser, mais sur son front, et s'en va.

…

-Elle dort ? demanda Cho quand Jane fut de retour.

-Non, mais j'espère qu'elle va se reposer un peu.

-Elle a paniqué.

-je ne sais pas quelle est l'étendue des marques sur elle.

**_Chapitre 4 : Dans ma maison sous terre_**

Jane se réveilla aux cris de Lisbon. Il rejeta ses couvertures et courant dans sa chambre. Elle se débattait contre sa couette en pleurant.

-Jane, Jane !

Il repoussa la couette au pied du lit, et serra Lisbon dans ses bras.

-Tout va bien, je suis là. C'était un cauchemar, je suis là. Marcus n'est pas là, il n'est pas là, il ne va rien vous faire, ni à vous, ni aux filles.

Il avait bien cerné le problème de son amie.

Elle se réveilla à ses derniers mots.

-Jane…

-Je suis là. Regardez.

-Marcus était là !

-Non, vous avez fait un cauchemar, c'est tout.

-Ah ? Mais… il était devant moi… il avait Sienna dans les bras. Il l'avait retrouvée, et… et il avait obtenu sa garde.

-On va l'obtenir, sa garde. On va retrouver Sienna.

…

Elle s'était rendormie, à présent. Il avait dû rester avec elle, mais elle s'était rendormie. Il espérait qu'elle ne ferait pas d'autres cauchemars, c'était suffisamment éprouvant comme ça. Il continua la petite berceuse qu'il chantait. La même que celle de Mia, mais elle avait l'avantage de calmer instantanément. A moins que ce ne soit sa voix…

…

Elle s'était encore réveillée deux fois. C'était plus que Mia quand elle passait une mauvaise nuit. Du coup, le lendemain, elle était épuisée.

Il la força à se lever vers 8h, occupa Mia dans son parc de jeux après son biberon du matin, puis s'occupa de Lisbon. Il dût se battre pour qu'elle avale un malheureux morceau de pain, puis l'aider à se déshabiller pour prendre une douche. En voyant son corps, il fut horrifié. Elle portait sensiblement les mêmes marques que Mia, mais tellement plus intenses ! A croire que Marcus la battait avant les filles… Doucement, il l'aida à se doucher, et à se préparer. Il l'avait fait tellement de fois avec Angela, lorsqu'elle était enceinte, surtout, la petite Charlotte la fatigant énormément.

Mais rien ne la détendait. Rien ne la rassurait, et rien ne lui donnait confiance. Elle avait tout à réapprendre.

Quand, après le déjeuner, la mère et la fille furent endormies, Patrick se laissa tomber sur le canapé en soupirant. Elle n'allait sûrement pas aimer ce qu'il allait faire, mais au point où elle était, il n'avait plus le choix. Il soupira une nouvelle fois avant de se saisir du téléphone, et composa un numéro.

…

_Fuir avait sans doute été une erreur. Elle n'aurait pas dû partir sans le prévenir. S'il les retrouvait, il n'allait pas être content, et il allait encore les frapper. Mais au moins, elle réussirait à laisser les filles en dehors de tout ça. Elle devait absolument le tenir loin d'elle. D'elles. Il avait dû se rendre compte de leur disparition, maintenant, et était même sans doute à leur recherche. Il ne fallait pas qu'il les trouve, sinon…_

-Lisbon ?

Elle sursauta, et poussa un cri.

-Tout va bien, Lisbon, c'est Jane. C'est moi.

Elle parut encore effrayée quelques instants, puis elle sembla reconnaître la voix de son consultant. Elle se détendit lorsqu'elle reconnut ses boucles blondes et ses yeux bleus.

-Vous êtes réveillée depuis longtemps ?

Elle secoua la tête.

-Mia ne devrait pas tarder, non plus. Venez manger quelque chose, ça vous fera du bien.

Elle ne sut pas comment refuser, alors elle saisit la main qu'il lui tendait, et le suivit jusqu'à la cuisine, où elle prit place à table, et attendit. Il plaça devant elle un verre de lait et deux barres de céréales au chocolat, qu'elle regarda avec envie.

-C'est pour vous, Lisbon, vous pouvez les manger, dit-il doucement.

Rassurée, elle prit lentement une barre de céréales et croqua une toute petite bouchée.

**_Chapitre 5 : Et dehors ?_**

Les jours passaient ainsi. Jane s'occupait de tout, pour que la vie reprenne son cours presque normal. Il savait que plus rien ne serait normal, après ce qu'elles avaient vécu, mais il faisait tout son possible pour qu'elles se sentent mieux. Mia aimait beaucoup passer du temps avec sa maman. Elle aimait lui faire des câlins et la regarder. Elle était si différente de Papa ! Elle se contentait de lui faire des petits sourires, de lui tendre quelques jouets, et de la suivre quand elle marchait, la rattrapant quand elle tombait, la retenant quand elle s'en allait trop loin. Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup. Elle ne racontait pas d'histoires, Maman, mais elle l'aimait, ça, Mia en était sûre.

Lisbon, elle, tentait de reprendre le contrôle de sa vie, mais la présence de Marcus était encore trop forte. Elle ne voulait surtout pas blesser Jane, alors, elle ne faisait que ce qu'il lui demandait, demandant l'autorisation pour tout. Elle parlait le moins possible, comme ça, elle évitait les mots de travers, au cas où il se mettrait en colère et la battrait. Même s'il avait promis qu'il ne le ferait pas.

…

-Cho, as-tu trouvé des nouvelles de Pike ?

-Oui, il a pris un avion pour Austin, il veut nous voir. Je ne pense pas qu'il sache qu'elles sont là.

-Et que Sienna est à Seattle.

L'asiatique hocha la tête. Cette affaire prenait trop d'ampleur. Ils se fourraient dans les ennuis.

-Il va falloir lui faire comprendre qu'il leur a fait du mal, beaucoup de mal. Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup, mais cette perspective ne m'enchante pas vraiment.

-Moi non plus Jane. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix.

-Il arrive quand ?

-Dans 3h. Abbott va le chercher, il l'a demandé.

-Il sait qu'il est instable ?

-Non. Je ne lui ai pas dit, et il n'a rien demandé.

-Il serait mieux que tu ailles avec lui.

-Et toi ?

-Il va me frapper, s'il me voit, répondit le mentaliste en haussant un sourcil.

-C'est vrai. J'irai avec Abbott.

…

Un coup dans son canapé le réveilla. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il s'attendait presque à voir Lisbon, mais il déchanta rapidement : c'était Pike.

-T'inquiète, Jane, je vais pas te manger. Je voulais juste te faire peur, Teresa m'avait dit que ça marchait avec elle, sourit sincèrement l'agent. Je peux m'asseoir avec toi ?

Il hocha la tête, et Pike s'assit à côté de lui.

-Abbott m'a dit qu'il avait retrouvé Teresa et les filles.

-Oui, on les a retrouvées.

-Je sais pourquoi elles sont parties, tu sais. Je sais que je suis schizophrène. Je vais voir un psychiatre, à DC, j'ai un traitement. Mais je n'ai jamais voulu leur faire de mal.

-Pourtant, Teresa est terrifiée, et Mia a peur de toi, et Sienna…

-Je leur ai fait beaucoup de mal, je le sais. Mais je ne sais pas comment me faire pardonner ou comment me pardonner. Je les aime tellement, tu sais.

-Mia marche. Et elle parle un peu, elle dit quelques mots.

-Tu crois qu'elle voudra bien me voir ? demanda l'agent d'une petite voix.

-Je… Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Je ne sais pas.

-Tu sais, je suis content que tu sois là pour elles.

…

**_Chapitre 6 : Pour le bien de tous_**

La déclaration de Pike l'avait surpris. Que le mari schizophrène de la femme qu'il aime le plus au monde, lui dise qu'il était content que lui, le manipulateur, avec qui il s'était implicitement battu pour l'amour de cette femme, soit présent pour sa femme et leurs filles, ça le dépassait un peu, mais il accepta le remerciement.

-Jane, il faut que tu saches une chose. Je sais que je suis un monstre pour Teresa. Je veux simplement qu'elle garde de moi l'image d'un homme qui l'aime profondément, elle et leurs deux filles, et qui ferait tout pour la rendre heureuse. Alors… J'ai pris un rendez-vous chez un psychiatre. Il a demandé mon internement.

-Je… Je suis désolée.

-Ne le sois pas. Je veux qu'elles soient en sécurité. Et ce ne sera pas auprès de moi qu'elles le seront. Je n'ai aucun droit de te demander ça, mais… Prends soin d'elle ?

-Bien sûr.

Pike se leva alors, et Jane remarqua les deux agents accompagnés des deux infirmiers. Comment avait-il pu ignorer leur présence ? Il les connaissait pourtant si bien…

…

Il avait hésité à lui raconter. A lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin. Mais elle avait le droit de savoir. Tous les droits même. Alors il lui avait dit. Il lui avait tout raconté, sans omettre un seul détail. Elle avait à peine réagi. Ce n'était pas comme si elle ne réagissait pour rien en ce moment, mais sa seule réaction était la peur. Pourtant, à son récit, elle n'avait pas réagi. Comme si elle s'en moquait.

-Tu as le droit de réagir, Teresa. Tu as le droit d'être soulagée. Il ne t'en voudra pas. Il t'aime comme un fou.

…

Oui, ou du moins, il l'avait aimée comme un fou. Quel homme bat la femme qu'il aime, les deux magnifiques filles qu'ils ont eues ? Quel homme viole sa fille de 4 ans ?

Elle s'autorisa enfin à réagir. Les larmes coulèrent. Elle voulait pouvoir serrer Sienna dans ses bras. Patrick faisait tout pour, elle le savait, et Mia était un amour, mais là, elle voulait ses deux filles auprès d'elle. Ses deux dernières raisons de vivre. Elle ne pouvait pas les abandonner, mais elles non plus n'avaient pas le droit de l'abandonner.

Elle frissonna. Et si jamais elle ne pouvait plus jamais revoir Sienna ? Et qu'en plus on lui retirait la garde de Mia ? Ses larmes redoublèrent. Elle rejeta ses couvertures, et sortit de sa chambre, pour frapper à celle du maître de maison. A l'absence de réponse, elle recommença son geste, un peu plus fort. Quand elle obtint l'autorisation d'entrer, elle ne sut plus quoi faire. Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant un Patrick Jane encore habillé, et bien réveillé. Elle prit peur et s'immobilisa.

-Teresa ? Mais… pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Elle avait le droit. Elle pouvait, elle aussi, avoir besoin d'être rassurée. Elle se jeta dans ses bras, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille, et pleura contre son torse.

* * *

><p><strong>Oui, j'ai continué sur ma lancée dans le monde Grey's Anatomy... (plus que 5 jours... Je peux le faire!)<strong>

**Je n'explique pas le fait que je sois pas si méchante avec Pike. J'aime pas l'avoir dans l'coin, mais je préfère que ce soit une vraie raison, pas simplement parce que Lisbon l'a envoyé baladé. Et je suis sûre qu'au fond c'est pas un mauvais type.**

**Smoutchs baveux! :)**

**Aliiks**


End file.
